


Space is a Lonely Place.

by NorthernTerrors



Series: 5O3 short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Outer Space, first in a series, future space universe, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernTerrors/pseuds/NorthernTerrors
Summary: It's lonely when you live in space with nobody but a robot.But maybe not so bad when you have friends that care about you.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: 5O3 short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120220





	Space is a Lonely Place.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Solo by Prismo (song)  
> Which is actually 5O3's theme song.

_ The world is unfair. It is best to accept this at the start then refuse and try to change it. Nobody will mend to your needs or change themselves to suit you. Nobody owes you anything and nobody deserves anything from you.  _

5O3 opened her eyes slowly. Looking through the green glass shielding her eyes at the roof.  _ This room is so bleak and sad _ , she thought as she pulled herself up from the uncomfortable bed she had been laying on. It was the only room without any cameras or speakers. Maybe MESA had done that so she could have privacy, but really, she felt alone here. It isn't hard to feel lonely when you live in a massive ship, in the middle of space, with nobody else but a robot. This room also had no windows, so she couldnt see the empty space and stars outside the ship. Sometimes it was pretty, sometimes a dreary reminder of just how alone she was. Most other creatures recognized her ship and steered away as fast as possible, it happened in harbors too. Nobody wanted to mess around with a massive robotic dragon of sorts. If only someone knew that she wasnt a scary mechanical dragon, but a winged human, maybe they wouldnt be so scared. 

Maybe they would have the guts to attack her.

_ Ah yes, that's why we dont talk to people. Everyone is terrible, having friends is useless,  _ she thought sourly. She did have two 'friends', but only god knows where they were right now. Maybe dead.

Deciding to get up and leave this depressing room, she walked over to the door, equipping her prosthetic wing. Hearing the small clicks and sparks, she rolled her shoulders and stepped away from the wall, the metal feathers scratching where they had been held before settling behind her. She pressed the glowing button on the wall and the door slid open almost silently, retreating into the walls. " **Good morning 5O3. Did you sleep well?** " The robotic voice of MESA echoed from the speakers in the empty hall as she walked. 

"Not at all, actually." She responded, the cold and inhuman voice escaping from the speakers on her mask, amplifying her voice and adding a metallic filter. " **Ah. I guess I will be here if needed. Goodbye 5O3.** " MESA said after a small pause. 5O3 guessed the robot was charging its body, leaving it with little to do but run the ship. 

Once the speakers clicked into silence, it got very quiet, the only sounds being her boots on the floor and her own thoughts. It really was lonely here. Not that she had an option. There was nowhere else to go but live on this ship that she had stolen long ago. She had changed it a fair bit since she had gotten it, adding her own machines and decorations. Mostly stuff she had gotten from empty planets, where nobody could stop her from scrounging around and taking whatever she wanted. Lost in thought, she traced her fingers along the grooves in the walls as she walked, the gray metal was cold to the touch, yet the air was comfortably warm. 

It felt like a few seconds before 5O3 ended up wandering to the mech-bay, a repurposed medical bay. The tables were cluttered and messy, covered with broken or halfway finished projects, a piece of a suit there, a gun she had taken apart over there. Also an embarrassing amount of things that she couldn't even name. Across the wall from her was a tall stand, the Nightingale resting in it. The sleek black suit was missing multiple pieces of armor, and did not look even a little intimidating, despite the fact it towered over her by more than ten feet. An awful  _ ding _ sounded in her headset and she quickly clicked open the screen on her wrist to see what she was being notified of. It was a message from someone, so she went and sat down on a table to read it. 

_ Hey 5O3!  _

_ It's Tyler. I figured I'd message you, ask how you were doing. (Definitely not because Hannah was yelling at me for not checking on you, even though I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself.) We haven't talked in a while, maybe we could meet up sometime, talk face to face! Or, face to mask ;).  _

_ In all seriousness though, I miss talking to you. I know you don't stay in the same place for long, but a visit every now and then would be nice. And maybe it would get Hannah off my back. Hey, we could make a bonfire, and stay up all night telling scary stories like we used to! Think about it, okay? Message me back when you have time, I know you are soo busy all the time. (Ps. We're at Chesvic for the rest of the month.) _

Ah. Friends. It might actually be nice to calm down for a few days, just chill out. Also definitely make a bonfire. She smiled, typing back a quick response, telling him she would be there in a few days. "MESA?" She asked, looking to one of the speakers on the wall. 

" **Yes 5O3?** " The speaker said. "Set course for Chesvic. I think we're gonna go visit Tyler for a few days. Maybe get into some trouble and steal shit." She responded, a mischievous grin hidden behind her metal mask. " **Sure thing. We should reach Chesvic in about 5 days if all goes well.** "

With that, she closed the screen, hopped up and started walking at a brisk pace down the hallway to the designated suit storage, to check up on everything and make sure all of the suits were in working condition. Wouldn't want to disappoint.  _ Gotta make those dramatic entrances, _ she thought to herself while she walked, the down feelings of the morning replaced with excitement and plans of all the dumb stuff she could get up to on Chesvic.

Maybe having friends wasn't all so bad.


End file.
